


Of winged assassins and the warrior king

by GradeAwritingtrash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassination Attempt(s), Eventual Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tags May Change, Winged Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GradeAwritingtrash/pseuds/GradeAwritingtrash
Summary: An assassin, Quackity finds himself pinned down by the blade of his target. The Warrior King.Born into royalty, having recently ascended to the throne, Techno pins down his attacker. An assassin.This is a tale of how the unluckiest love blossoms from the sparks of clashing iron.(Quacknoblade Royal AU predominantly. Notes will flesh out a bit more of the story)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Of winged assassins and the warrior king

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing QnB and as you can probably guess I'm fucking scared.
> 
> Before you read some important little pointers so that the story appears a little clearer:
> 
> 1\. During the story Technoblade will more or less just be referred to as Techno, really minor but just a heads up
> 
> 2\. SBI in this AU is the royal family, with Phil having stepped down leading to Techno ascending to the throne. In this case Wilbur and Tommy are still both princes, Phil is their retired king dad.
> 
> 3\. Just to set it clear and in stone there are elements of Hybrid here and there. Tommy and Wilbur are both hybrids in this AU, although they don't have any defining traits like Quackity. Techno is a hybrid as well, but similarly its a case of traits over appearance.

Quackity was told that it would be an easy job.

A king they say, one that had been hunting down members of their order after a certain noble was found dead one night.

Kill the king, and the rest would be history.

So here he was, weaving through the cheering crowds and trying to make his way to the front. His feet ached from trekking through the forests to the town, and he could feel his feathers starting to rise and stand with each step closer to the front of the crowd. Bumping past people and pushing through some of the more excited members of the crowd. He could only hope that no one paid any great attention to the small cloaked hybrid pushing his way through the crowd. His wings were shoved under his cloak, although if anyone looked down they could see the talons he had.

By the time he had reached the front, he could already see his target. The King, tall and proud as he stood above the crowd on a slightly elevated platform, ready to give a speech. As the king began and the crowd fell silent to listen, Quackity knew he had to act fast.

Moving ahead and pushing past the foremost front of the crowd as best he could, he tried to slip by the gaps hoping that no one would notice the small cloaked hybrid who was just trying to make a living. Well, that was until he heard a guard yell out at him. He could hear the guard getting closer, if the clinking of armour was anything to go off of.

He didn’t know what the guard said, nor did he really care as instinct took over.

With a swift flourish, a throwing knife found its way into the guard’s stomach. Causing him to fall over as a scream pierced through the crowd. Quackity knew that his time and window of opportunity was now running out fast. Taking the chance, he made a mad dash towards the king.

By the time anyone had noticed the fallen guard and the rushing figure, it looked as if it was too late with the distance he had already covered. By the time anyone saw him rushing, he was just barely a few steps away from the king.

Taking a leap of faith, he brandished his blade, ready to aim straight for the throat and finish the job…

Only to hear the sudden sound of metal striking together, suddenly seeing a blade brandished in the hands of the king blocking his knife. With a swift and strong strike, the knife was tossed up into the air and Quackity was pinned down onto the floor, blade to his neck.

Quackity could only remain pinned to the floor, still trying to process the fact that not only had his target blocked him, he had also been disarmed and was now humiliatingly pinned down. He could feel a foot pressing down straight into the center of his back, thankful at least that his wing was being crushed. Around him, he could hear someone yelling for something before he was hauled up by two guards and held before the king.

“So this is the best that they can send these days? Honestly, you’d think they would try a little harder.”

Quackity only growled best he could as a hybrid, struggling a bit against their hold before giving up. As he heard the king walking away, this time he finally broke free from their hold before dashing for another shot at his assassination. This time, releasing one of his throwing knives to hopefully strike the king or at least misdirect him.

This attempt of course failed, as the knife was dodged and he was sidestepped. Mid-crash towards the floor, he felt something hit the back of his neck.

That was the last thing he remembered before blacking out.

-

Techno was told that today would be a simple ceremony.

The kingdom was celebrating the first day of a new harvest season, and the crops this year had been bountiful. Techno was extremely pleased especially, when he heard that they were probably going to see a record in potato harvests. He had spent the morning with an audience as usual, barely listening to the problems of some house he could care less about.

Well, at least the song that Wilbur played here and there helped to lighten the atmosphere of the room.

By the time afternoon had rolled around, Techno was ready to get up and go out for his daily walk and maybe have a spar. Only to be told at the last minute that he would have to give a speech for the festival. As much as he loved the festival and walking through the busy streets to enjoy it, one thing he did not enjoy was all the royal duties attached to it.

As he sat in the carriage on the way to the heart of the kingdom itself, he continually grumbled and ranted about how troublesome all of this was to Wilbur. Wilbur only sat there looking out the window, fingers gently strumming the lyre in his hand aimlessly without a thought in the world.

“I swear to God I’ve spent more time in the past week signing papers than actually doing anything.”

“Mhmm.”

“And-Wilbur, are you listening to me?”

“Very intently my dear brother.” With that, Wilbur strummed his lyre again.

Techno only sighed, reaching over to steal his brother’s lyre. This clearly woke him up, as playful scuffle ensued before a knock on the carriage caused them to both stop and go back to what they were doing before. They fell back into a comfortable silence, Wilbur humming some song while Techno watched as the town came into view. He smiled, already smelling the familiar scent of local food and hearing the rustle and bustle of a new harvest season.

“Town’s pretty lively today.”

“You don’t say.”

As the carriage stopped, Techno disembarked first, jokingly offering a hand out to Wilbur. Wilbur only rolled his eyes, before accepting the hand as he was helped down from the carriage.

As much as Techno wanted to take the time to walk through the city and enjoy its sights, he was quickly whisked off to the plaza. There, he sat and grumbled in his seat, Wilbur trying to give him a smile of ‘it’ll be over before you know it.’

When it came time to finally start his speech, he cleared his throat, fully ready to come up with something on the spot when he heard a scream from the crowd followed by the sound of metal hitting the floor. Looking over to the commotion, he saw a guard downed on the floor while a cloaked figure charged at him, before leaping straight at him with a blade in his hand.

Instincts kicking in, Techno quickly drew his blade up. Just in time to catch the other’s blade as he disarmed them with a swift upward stroke. Moving as he had trained and done a million times before, the assassin was pinned down on the floor, and Techno kept his blade close to their neck just in case they tried anything.

When his attacker was finally pulled up for him to see by the guards, he took the time to study his assassin. Young, probably around his age or younger, black mop of hair, some scars across his face. But most importantly as he looked him over he could see the talons that his killer had. A winged hybrid he supposes. Probably from that order of assassins he was hunting down.  
“So this is the best that they can send these days? Honestly, you’d think they would try a little harder.” He signalled for the guards to take him to the dungeons, and thought that it would be the end of it.

...Until he heard something flying through the air, moving his head to the right just in time to see a knife fly by. Turning around with his blade already half drawn, he only stepped to the side this time before hitting his assailant in the back of the neck. Fully subduing him this time.

“Your majesty! Are you alright?” A few guards rushed over, both to protect Techno and to pick up the now unconscious assailant.

“I am perfectly fine. You might want to worry more about your men however.”

“Right. Come on men, to the dungeons with this one-”

“And bring him to one of the guest rooms in the palace.”

“Right away- Pardon, your majesty?”

“Bring him to one of the guest rooms in the palace.”

“But your majesty he-”

“Captain, do I need to repeat myself. One more time?”

“...right away your majesty.”

As the man was dragged away, Techno sighed before looking over at Wilbur. Somewhat shaken from the incident, Techno gave Wilbur a gentle smile to at least reassure him before walking off the stage.

“I think now’s a good time to go home for the day.”

**Author's Note:**

> And thus the start of my first forays into QnB and AU writing begins. I'll look to having biweekly releases on top of other one shots here and there.
> 
> Liked it? Comment and kudos, maybe leave a bookmark with a funny tag. I'd really like to hear more thoughts on this AU.
> 
> Most other chapters might be around this length-ish? I'll be publishing it chapter style since I'm adjusting it around my life rn
> 
> Either way until next time or when my brainrot stops~


End file.
